


Blue Silk

by very_important_army



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: CEO AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom yanjun, top zhangjing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/very_important_army/pseuds/very_important_army
Summary: Sometimes Yanjun would even hear a brave soul fantasize to her friends about what CEO Lin might be like in bed, how dominant and seductive he would be would be, followed up with sighs of both longing and intrigue as she daydreams about CEO Lin and his cute, submissive husband, You Zhangjing.Yanjun smirks. Ah, if only they knew.





	Blue Silk

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write this instead of my other WIPs...which means that my Zhangjun fluff will not be finished this month. T-T
> 
> Hopefully will have it up by March 28th!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, our Zhangjing fic fest, Grapefruit Juice Fic Fest, is officially opened! Please submit any prompts you have for our adorable main vocalist [here!](https://goo.gl/forms/whgQMLiwj8MhKOmj1) Our twitter is [@GrapefruitFF](https://twitter.com/GrapefruitFF), so let us know if you have any questions! We're excited for you to join us~

Yanjun isn't blind, you know. He sees the approval gazes from men and women alike, raking down his suit-clad body. He knows he’s attractive — he hears the whispers as he passes by, overhears the gossip in the break room about handsome he is. Occasionally he’ll even hear a brave soul fantasize to her friends about what CEO Lin might be like in bed, how dominant and seductive he would be would be, followed up with sighs of both longing and intrigue as she daydreams about CEO Lin and his cute, submissive husband, You Zhangjing.

Yanjun smirks. Ah, if only they knew.

“Good evening,” Yanjun murmurs into the skin at the back of Zhangjing’s neck as he wraps his husband up in a backhug when he gets home.

Zhangjing turns around as best as he can while sitting on the piano bench, and beams at Yanjun.

“Hi, Yanjun! How was work today?” He clambers off the bench as Yanjun sinks down on the wooden seat, muscles sore.

“Good,” Yanjun moans in bliss as Zhangjing begins kneading at the tight knots in his neck and shoulders. “You’ll never guess what I overheard in the break room today,” he says, somewhat amused and very sarcastic.

Zhangjing laughs, and his breath tickles Yanjun’s sensitive nape. Yanjun shivers in delight. “I don’t know, was it something about how sexy and dominant you are?”

Yanjun chuckles, craning his neck to search for Zhangjing’s lips, who gladly reciprocates.

“Let’s prove them wrong,” Zhangjing purrs into Yanjun’s ear, and in one fluid motion, scoops Yanjun off the piano bench in a princess hold.

Yanjun shrieks, long legs hanging off Zhangjing’s arm comedically, and wraps his arms around his husband’s neck to stabilize himself as Zhangjing rushes them to the master bedroom. Between breathless giggles and sneaky kisses, they tumble into bed in a pile of limbs, with Zhangjing sprawled on top of Yanjun. Zhangjing kisses Yanjun’s neck, tonguing at the vein and sucking a deep bruise right under his jaw.

Yanjun moans, arching his back to press himself into Zhangjing’s body and clawing at the stubborn buttons of his dress shirt. With a firm yank, Zhangjing pulls the shirt open, buttons flying off and clattering against the floor.

“Hey,” Yanjun complains, eyes flying open in indignation. “I liked that shirt, it was expensive!” He whines, but it quickly turns into a gasp when Zhangjing begins to run his hands over his now bared chest, loosening the blue tie around Yanjun’s neck to push the fabric to the side. Yanjun moves to undo the knot fully, but Zhangjing catches his hand.

“Leave the tie on.”

“Is this a kink that you’re not telling me about?” Yanjun snorts.

Zhangjing just grins, brushing his fingertips over Yanjun’s nipples until they pebble up from both the cool air and Zhangjing’s touch. Yanjun trembles beneath his fingertips, crying out in surprise, laced with desire when Zhangjing suddenly twists his left nipple and sends a flash of painful heat through his veins. Zhangjing chuckles against his skin, trailing his lips down Yanjun’s chest until he reaches the hard nub and kisses it gently to sooth the pain. Yanjun groans when Zhangjing’s tongue comes out to caress the bud, warm and wet.

“Zhangjing, wait,” Yanjun gasps, eyes squeezed shut. “Take off my shirt.” The suit jacket is stiff against his arms, and the dress shirt inside hinders his movement even more. Zhangjing leans back to let him sit up, but attaches his lips to Yanjun’s neck. “Stop, you’re distracting me,” Yanjun whines, struggling to pull his arms out of the sleeves while his husband litters kisses down his jaw. Zhangjing giggles before helping him pull the clothes off his shoulders, dropping them on the floor next to the bed in an unceremonious heap.

“Might as well take these off too,” Zhangjing muses, tugging at Yanjun’s slacks. “They can’t be comfortable, right?” He grins wickedly at Yanjun, giving him a cute wink.

“So uncomfortable,” Yanjun agrees with a moan when Zhangjing slips his fingers underneath the waistband, lifting his hips to allow Zhangjing to slide his pants off. The smooth black fabric joins the heap of clothing on the floor, and is quickly forgotten by both parties as Zhangjing lunges for Yanjun’s lips, kissing him passionately. Zhangjing slips his tongue between Yanjun’s lips, tracing and exploring the crevices that he’s memorized by now, and Yanjun squeezes his eyes shut, letting the sensations overwhelm him.

“Ah! Zhangjing!” Yanjun pants into Zhangjing’s lips at the sudden stimulation on his cock. Zhangjing giggles, hand rubbing the tent in Yanjun’s boxers softly, and Yanjun groans as his sensitive skin chafes against the fabric. “Zhangjing,” he moans. “Please, ah, Zhangjing,” Yanjun’s voice cracks, and he stares at his husband with wide, imploring eyes.

“I haven’t even started yet and you already can’t say anything but my name,” Zhangjing notes with amusement. “How much do you want me, ’Jun?”

Yanjun claws at Zhangjing’s shoulders, twisting in his husband’s embrace as the older man mouths at his cock, kissing it through the fabric. Yanjun spreads his legs, thrusting his hips up against Zhangjing’s lips desperately in lieu of a verbal response. “Please take my boxers off, Zhangjing,” Yanjun pleads, a whimper rising in his throat.

“Look at you,” Zhangjing murmurs reverently, “so beautiful and pliant underneath my fingertips.” The older man finally pulls the elastic band down to allow Yanjun’s erection to spring free, and a sob of relief gets caught in Yanjun’s throat. When Zhangjing wraps his lips around the red, leaking tip, Yanjun moans loudly, fingers entangling themselves into Zhangjing’s curly hair.

Slowly, Zhangjing sinks down inch by inch, breathing steadily. Yanjun wheezes, trying not to jerk his hips, incoherent mumbles and whimpers of pleasure falling from his lips as his husband finally reaches the base of his cock and sucks hard. Carefully, Zhangjing releases his erection with a loud pop, and Yanjun’s cock twitches when the cool air hits his saliva-slicked skin. Zhangjing slides his palm along his length with long, steady strokes, and thumbs at the precum leaking from the slit. He watches, enchanted, as the dim lights glint off Yanjun’s sweat-shined face and illuminate his slim body, naked aside from the blue silk hanging off his neck. Beautiful.

Yanjun pants, trying to catch his breath, but before he can recover, Zhangjing has dived down on his cock once more, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, soft fingers coming up to rub at his scrotum. Yanjun’s legs tremble at the stimulation, and when Zhangjing’s soft hands rest on his thighs in an attempt to hold them still, Yanjun can’t help but shiver at his husband’s gentle touch.

Zhangjing trails his nails lightly along the skin of Yanjun’s inner thigh, caresses his balls, and slips even further back to rub at Yanjun’s puckered rim as he continues to lap at the CEO’s cock. Yanjun startles, sphincter muscle clenching uncontrollably, before tipping his head back and moaning loudly at the double stimulation.

“Turn around, Yanjunnie,” Zhangjing coos sweetly. “Let me see your pretty little asshole.”

Obediently, Yanjun untangles himself from underneath Zhangjing’s body to flip himself over, crawling onto his knees and bracing himself with his arms. He trembles, arms and legs still weak from Zhangjing’s ministrations, so Zhangjing hooks an arm around his waist as Yanjun recovers.

Impatient, Yanjun leans back into Zhangjing’s touch, trying to grind his ass against his husband’s cock, but growls in frustration when he’s met only with the rough denim of Zhangjing’s jeans. “Zhangjing,” Yanjun pleads once more, soft and needy, “please take your jeans off?”

Zhangjing chuckles, pressing his lips against Yanjun’s spine. “All in due time, my little minx.” He pats the round globes of Yanjun’s ass and carefully spreads them apart to reveal Yanjun’s hole. He leans down, kissing the rim tenderly before tracing his tongue around the opening. Yanjun cries out, legs threatening to give way underneath him.

“Zhangjing,” Yanjun sobs, nearly incoherently, “please.” His body is wracked with tremors, craving for some sort of penetration.

“What do you want, Yanjunnie? My tongue?” Zhangjing kisses the globes of soft flesh. “My fingers?” He taps at the pulsating rim lightly. “Which one?”

“Either,” Yanjun gasps out. “Both. I don’t care,” he implores. “Please, touch me.”

And he sounds so wrecked, so needy, that Zhangjing’s cock twitches inside his pants, his erection painful at this point. He runs his hands along Yanjun’s back, starting from his shoulders, sliding along his sides, and ending with a firm grasp on his hips as Yanjun arches his back, leaning into Zhangjing’s touch.

“What a greedy boy,” Zhangjing laughs, “but you’re cute like this, all desperate for my touch, so it’s okay. Fingers it is, then.”

And finally, Zhangjing slips his index finger into Yanjun. The younger man nearly sobs from relief, tears of pleasure prickling at his eyes when Zhangjing strokes that little bundle of nerves. Zhangjing watches in fascination as Yanjun constricts around his single digit, tight and warm.

“You’re so tight around my finger, how can you take my cock?” Zhangjing asks in amusement. “Maybe I shouldn’t fuck you today?”

“I-I can take it,” Yanjun says quickly, stumbling over his words in desperation. “Please, Zhangjing, I need you, please fuck me.” He wriggles his hips against Zhangjing’s palm, leaning forward to push his ass even closer to Zhangjing.

“Patience, Junnie,” Zhangjing said, nudging his middle finger at Yanjun’s opening, stretching the rim open. Yanjun moans blissfully at the stretch, but before long, he’s already used to the feeling of two of Zhangjing’s fingers, and his eyes flutter open, turning his head around bashfully to peer at Zhangjing hopefully.

“Do you want another finger, baby?”

Yanjun nods frantically, moving his hips in little stuttering motions against Zhangjing’s fingers. The tie hanging around his neck brushes the bedsheets in a sweeping motion, keeping rhythm with Yanjun’s body. Zhangjing carefully nudges a third finger in, gently stretching out Yanjun’s entrance, and grazes his prostate. Yanjun whimpers loudly, arms crumpling beneath him, but he sticks his ass up higher, unwilling to move away from Zhangjing’s fingers as the older man continues to probe at his prostate.

Yanjun’s cries begin to rise in pitch and intensity the more Zhangjing continues to stretch and thrust and play with his asshole, so Zhangjing slides his fingers out with a chuckle and spreads Yanjun’s buttocks to admire his handiwork. Even while empty, the rim is gaping open, and Zhangjing can see Yanjun’s muscles contract around empty air desperately.

“Zhangjing, where are you going, Zhangjing?” With much effort, Yanjun tries to turn around, but his legs are weak, and falls over onto the bed when he attempts to move them.

Zhangjing finally unbuttons his own jeans, groaning when his own erection is freed from the tight fabric. Yanjun heaves himself up, reaching for Zhangjing’s cock greedily, and as soon as the pants hit his ankles, Yanjun has already wrapped his lips around the tip.

Zhangjing chokes out a laugh, trying not to thrust into Yanjun’s throat. “Do you want my cock that much, Yanjun, baby?”

Yanjun hums in affirmation, and Zhangjing squeezes his eyes as the vibrations stimulate his sensitive cock. Yanjun sucks eagerly, trying to swallow as much of Zhangjing’s cock as he could, saliva covering his lips.

“Careful,” Zhangjing hums, stroking Yanjun’s throat soothingly when Yanjun is a little too enthusiastic, and chokes as he takes too much of his cock. Yanjun looks up with watery eyes, but continues to suck Zhangjing off with undiminished fervor until Zhangjing gently pulls him off. Yanjun whines in disappointment, voice hoarse and broken.

“Listen to you,” Zhangjing says tenderly, “and your voice all wrecked from my cock.” He nudges Yanjun gently backwards, and Yanjun falls onto his back trustingly. Zhangjing crawls over him, kissing him sweetly, and Yanjun parts his lips, trying to deepen the kiss.

“Baby,” Yanjun moans into Zhangjing’s lips, “Off?” He tugs at the cotton t-shirt that still covers Zhangjing’s chest.

Zhangjing takes a hold of Yanjun’s cock, pumping it quickly. “If you ask nicely.”

“Please take your shirt off?”

Zhangjing grins at Yanjun’s imploring eyes and how he subtly spreads his legs wider to fuck into Zhangjing’s hand, and kisses Yanjun’s swollen, parted lips one last time. “As you wish, Junnie.”

Zhangjing pulls away to pull the cotton over his head, and Yanjun reaches down to finger his own ass impatiently.

“Are you getting yourself all nice and ready for my cock?” Zhangjing positions himself between Yanjun’s open legs, running his hands across the smooth skin of his thighs.

Yanjun purrs, the sound rumbling deep in his throat. He reaches for Zhangjing’s cock, nudging it against his own entrance. Zhangjing begins to press in slowly, letting Yanjun’s warmth surround his blunt tip.

Yanjun pants harshly as Zhangjing bottoms out, and hooks his arms around the older man’s neck to bring him down for a kiss. Slowly, Zhangjing begins to piston his hips into Yanjun, who squirms impatiently.

“Harder, Zhangjing,” he demands. “I want to be fucked.”

Zhangjing grins widely, bunny teeth revealed. With one sharp thrust of his hips, he slams into Yanjun’s ass. Yanjun gasps as the force slides him up the bed, eyes squeezed tightly shut in pleasure. “Like that, Yanjunnie?”

“Yes, yes, more,” Yanjun sobs out. He grinds his hips against Zhangjing’s, trying to find his sweet spot.

Zhangjing brings Yanjun’s legs up to rest over his shoulders, trying to find a good grip on Yanjun’s hips before fucking into Yanjun hard. Yanjun screams in pleasure, sharply and loudly, as he tips his head back, mind fuzzy from the sensations. Zhangjing leans down to suck at his exposed neck, and Yanjun chokes at the stimulation.

“Is this what you wanted, baby?” Zhangjing grits out, panting from the effort of rocking into Yanjun’s body at such a punishing pace. Yanjun’s heels knock against Zhangjing’s shoulder blades in time with his thrusts, and Zhangjing grips harder at his thighs. Yanjun can’t respond, and just moans incoherently, his hands fisting into the sheets by his side.

“What if I fucked you like this at your office?” Zhangjing wonders to himself. “And all of your little fangirls would hear you screaming out my name, begging to be fucked.”

To his surprise, Yanjun clenches down even more tightly around his cock, pulsating sporadically.

“Oh, you like that?” Zhangjing chuckles in shock. “You want people to hear you screaming for my cock?” He takes a hand off Yanjun’s hip to tug gently at the tie around his neck. Though it’s loose, the silk still chafes against Yanjun’s neck at Zhangjing’s tug, and Yanjun gasps, bringing a hand up to crumple the tie in his fist.

Suddenly, Zhangjing pulls out. Yanjun whines loudly in displeasure, eyes flying open indignantly. Zhangjing takes a minute to admire the gaping hole first, watching as it pulsates around nothing.

“Zhangjing, why’d you stop?” Yanjun’s voice is a whine, needy and desperate and completely wrecked.

“Do you want me to bend you over your desk, fucking you until you come all over your papers?” He carefully rolls Yanjun onto his stomach, and slides his cock between his ass cheeks, but doesn’t go in. Yanjun groans, rutting against his cock, trying to impale himself back onto Zhangjing’s erection. “Do you want everyone to know that scary, controlling CEO Lin is actually sweet, smiley You Zhangjing’s bottom?”  
  
“Yes, I want it,” Yanjun keens, sobbing in relief when Zhangjing fills him again.

“Okay, Junnie,” Zhangjing says, picking up speed, “If that’s what you want.” He leans over to press his chest against Yanjun’s back, wrapping his arms around his husband. Yanjun lifts his hips off the bed to grind against Zhangjing, and the older man reaches a hand down to caress Yanjun’s hanging cock.

“Jing, I’m so close,” Yanjun groans into the pillow. Zhangjing thumbs at Yanjun’s slit, and with a long drawn out cry, Yanjun climaxes, sticky cum shooting onto the bedsheets and all over the tie pressed underneath his body. Yanjun crumples onto the bed, sated and smiling.

Zhangjing carefully pulls out, trying not to overstimulate Yanjun, and lies down next to his husband, curling around his back. Yanjun turns around in his arms, eyes narrowing at him.

“You didn’t come.” It’s a statement, not a question, and without further ado, Yanjun climbs back on top of Zhangjing and sinks down onto his still erect cock. Zhangjing moans.

“Baby, aren’t you sensitive?” Zhangjing asks, fingers digging into Yanjun’s hips to stop his movement.

“I don’t care,” Yanjun pouts, “I want you to come in me.” He begins to roll his hips, bracing his arms beside Zhangjing’s face to keep himself upright.

“Alright then, Yanjunnie,” Zhangjing smiles fondly, “Fuck yourself on my cock then.”

With little whimpers, Yanjun begins to bounce on Zhangjing’s cock, face twisted up in pleasure. The blue tie, now stained with Yanjun’s release, swings in front of Zhangjing’s face, and he can’t help but imagine sitting in Yanjun’s fancy leather office chair, watching as his husband rides his cock. Yanjun is moaning loudly, not even trying to contain his noises, and when Yanjun’s face scrunches up in overstimulation, ass clenching around him in sporadic motions, Zhangjing finally releases, spilling inside Yanjun, who nearly sobs from pleasure.

Carefully, Yanjun lifts himself off Zhangjing’s now limp cock, cum leaking out of his ass and a wide smile on his face. Zhangjing giggles. “Are you happiest when my cum is dripping down your thighs?”

Yanjun nods happily, wrapping his arms around Zhangjing and burying his face in his hair. “I love you, Zhangjing.”

Zhangjing cranes his neck to kiss his husband chastely. “I love you too.” He fingers the tie around Yanjun’s neck before fully undoing the knot, dropping the silk onto the previous pile of clothing.

“If you wanted to make a statement, just wear this tie to work tomorrow,” Zhangjing jokes.

Yanjun just whines in embarrassment, but he can’t help the desire that’s threatening to reawaken in his cock.

One day, Yanjun decides. One day he’ll show them.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/viarmy0111)


End file.
